


Schoolday Chaos (Yet Its Much Better With You)

by RevoRaccoon



Series: They're the most Business-y Boys in town [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bitzel and Tommy friendship, Bitzel gets wings someway through the story lmao, Bitzel has feelings too™️, Bitzel out here running away at 2 am, Buisness Bay, Buisness Boys, Buisness bay centric, Bullying, Chaos, Death, Deo is a richkid™️, Drama, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamic, Luke and Tommy Friendship, Luke and Tommy arson pog, Luke has pitch black eyes, Luke is kinda blind, Luke is unsure™️, Other, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Technoblade got stuck with babysitting duty L, Timedeo Tommy Luke Bitzel friendship, Timedeo and Tommy friendship, Timedeo has Heterochromia, Tommy has Trust issues™️, TommyInnit centric, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wisp and tommy friendship, Wisp is a trainwreck™️, Wisp is their friend too but something happens, Wisp not again goddammit, also if punz is accidentally reffered to as Luke for some chapters i am so sorry my brain is dying, and fluff, angst angst angst, betreyal, childhood AU, i miss Business bay, no beta we die like deo during the fight with god, oh yeah they build treehouse too, please, smpearth - Freeform, these four istg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevoRaccoon/pseuds/RevoRaccoon
Summary: The Buisness Bay Childhood AU No one asked for-The boy with sunglasses looked up flinching, his hands covering his face as his christmas hat was forgotten on the floor.The bullies had gone silent and he finally realized someone else was infront of him, the younger kid with blue eyes held out a hand."Uh are you ok?"
Relationships: Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Businessbay Friendship, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson/Kristen, Sleepyboisinc - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Timedeo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Kit | Wispexe & LukeOrSomething & Bitzel & Timedeo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, smp earth - Relationship
Series: They're the most Business-y Boys in town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112066
Comments: 47
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly as a young boy- probably about 7 was running down the stairs of his house, the smell of pancakes and syrup lingered as he went inside the dining room. There he saw his two brothers already talking while his father sets up the table, Tommy grinned as he made his entrance loud and clear.

"goOOOOD MORNING!!" He yells from the top of his lungs, mildly giving his family a cardiac arrest. "Tommy what the fuck-! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Wilbur yelps, Phil sighed and scolded him for swearing. Techno merely grumbled. "Geez how could someone be so energetic so early."

Tommy snickered. "Yeah yeah, whatever, You know you all love me!" The child huffed with pride, the others just smiled back at his antics as they all ate. "Tommy, Techno and Wilbur are taking you to your first day of school today alright? Sadly I can't come because of work." Phil informs the child.

"Oh its okay, its not like its anything special anyway." Tommy giggles. "But its your first day of 1st grade." Wilbur says. "Mehh Its not that big, what's big is when I start my own buisness and scam the fuck outta people!" Tommy says proudly.

Phil shot Wilbur a look as Wilbur bashfully told Tommy not to swear. "Scamming? You do know that's illegal Tommy." Techno says. "Didn't know you were a man of law Techno." Tommy stuck his tongue out. A small 'fair enough' 

They finished breakfast and Techno and Wilbur waited for Tommy to get ready. As the blonde came to the door with his backpack. "Onwards Blade!- and Wil" Tommy says cheerfully. The twins just chuckled as they all got onto the bus to school.

They all go to the same school, though their grades' buildings are separated. As they got off the bus, Wilbur and Techno Dropped him off at the gradeschool building. He waved them goodbye as he walked in the building. He could already hear the childish chatter happening as children ran around.

He looked for his room, keeping to himself as he doged a paper plane that was randomly thrown. He sat down alone as he looked around. Alot of the kids had already made friends with the other people, this batch was mostly all new so he didn't know.

So what was stopping him from making any friends? The stares were obvious, Tommy kept an uninterested gaze but a threatening one, of course, rumors spread like wildfire from the previous students who he had went to preschool with. 

The rumors about a blonde child who would start fights, bully other children, and filled with fury and far to agressive for his age. All because when he was in preschool, he had sent some kid to the hospital after a big fight.

-

_The screaming of the child below him was drowned out as his mind went blank, the voices were all shouting, screaming, some were frightened, some were mad, but all he could feel and see was red... RED was dripping down from the kid. RED was the thing smeared on his hands._

_His eyes widened, the friend behind him stared in shock before screaming out, yelling about he's a monster, parents and children scrambled to get the teachers, the teachers pulled him away from the kid as he stood there immobile._

_He doesn't know what got into him._

_He doesn't know why he did it, all he could see was red as the kid down was rushed to the hospital, all he could see was red as he was being yelled at by the teachers, Phil being called._

_He was in trouble, wasn't he?_

_His mind was ringing, but the only thing he could properly register were the words that the beaten boy was saying._

_"Atleast I have a REAL Family"_

-

He was dubbed the feral kid, some kids were scared, the others saw this as a challenge. (He wondered why there's already so much drama during 1st grade— wasn't this shit supposed to be in like techno's grade or something?)

Nonetheless, Tommy had made a name for himself. It wasn't a pleasant one but atleast it kept some people away. By some he meant the annoying ones, but the bully pesks still remained. He didn't care though, it was easy to wave em  
off.

So with a groan as the teacher walks in the classroom, the hellish schoolday has begun.


	2. Christmas Came Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's first encounter

He wasn't listening to class as the teacher introduced herself. "Hello there kids! My name is Ms. Puffy, I'll be your teacher for this year! I hope we all have fun." The teacher says enthusiastically. The kids instantly liked her.

Tommy was a bit hesitant, though he did like her a bit, she was funny and entertaining, she was kind and helpful with things. "Ms. Puffy can you help me reach the top?" Tommy asked as he tried to grab for a book. "Of course Tommy, give me a sec!" She says as she grabs the book.

"Thanks." Tommy says, still skeptical but quietly sat down alone. Puffy looked at him concerned. Tommy was sitting alone, really far back from all the other kids, he tried to join one table but the kids ran away to a different area. Tommy just looked like he was used to it.

So Puffy got a book and sat next to him. Tommy looked confused. "What?" He asked, Puffy grinned. "I thought you might like this book." She says, Tommy looks at the book curiously. He agrees that it is something he'd like. "Yeah, its better than the one I'm reading right now." Tommy says.

"Why don't we read it together?" Puffy says, Tommy was silent for a bit, before he nodded. Puffy started to read the book with Tommy, Tommy looked like he was enjoying it. Puffy was glad, she continued to read as the children looked at her. The children were scared that the blonde was just gonna kill the teacher or something.

Tommy was looking at Puffy and back at the kids because he was a bit annoyed at the stares. However he was glad that Puffy wasn't pitying him, she looked... normal, no pity that he had no friends, no fear that he might "rip her throat". Tommy thought that he would more or so enjoy this class.

  
And with the ring of the bell, the first class had ended.

-

It was now recess, the kids were told to play outside on the playground while some kids ate in the classrooms. Tommy didn't fit in with either so he was currently just loitering around. He could visit Techno and Wilbur but he remembered that the two were busy.

Techno and Wil had their own set of boisterous friends, Tommy might admit that he's a bit jealous. Wilbur's charisma earned him alot of close bonds while Techno's hard to enter walls raised the curiosity of others— yet he was able to gain a few who proved to be "worthy" as Techno would say.

Now Tommy...

Tommy didn't really have anything other than a shit reputation, while he used to have friends before, they either ran because they were scared, moved away, or their parents didn't want him around them. As he was walking around he heard voices near the back of the gradeschool building.

"That'll teach you not to mess with us FREAK!"

He heard someone shout. Now, Tommy wasn't one to meddle with anyone's buisness anymore, but hearing that? He was sure that it was the group of bullies, that kid was a grade higher than him and he liked to pick on anyone. So naturally, he rushed in to play the hero.

"HEY! LEAVE EM ALONE DICKHEADS!!" 

The seven year old cussed. All heads turned to look at him, the most prominent being the boy on the ground with sunglasses, an orange sweater and black undershirt. There's blood and Tommy almost regrets his desicion, but shakes his head knowing that he's doing the right thing.

"Huh?! What are you gonna do about it shorty?!" Their leader growled. "Tch! Why don't you go pick on people your size? Like I dunno, TODDLERS" Tommy snarkily comments. This angered the leader and they all rushed to him. Tommy knew he was gonna get in trouble but hey? He knows he'll win.

The leader tries to punch him but he easilly slips away and bites his hand. "OW-!" He hissed in pain, Tommy grinned, these guys may be older but you can never underestimate the mind of a pissy 1st grader. The leader backed awY but not before Tommy punched his other goon.

The other guy backed up and fell onto the leader. The last guy looked at him ready until- "Why don't you eat shit instead?!" Tommy yells as he pushes the other kid onto dogshit. The bullies ran away screaming. "I'LL TELL MY DADDY YOU HURT ME!!" Or "IM TELLING THE TEACHERR." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Pffft- What a bunch of losers.." He says as he dusted his hands.

The boy with sunglasses looked up flinching, his hands covering his face as his christmas hat was forgotten on the floor, some blood was there too, his bruises were visible and the tears streaming down his face along with it. He looked like a mess, looks like they really did a number on him, huh?

Though the boy instantly snapped back into reality when all the noise was gone, the bullies had gone silent and he finally realized someone else was infront of him, the younger kid with blue eyes held out a hand.

_"Uh are you ok?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter DONE! Btw this again is an AU it doesn't follow alot of cannon (but some canon is inspiration) Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. Orange and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is hard to earn but its truely worth it

'Why can't they just leave him alone?'

Deo had always hated his eyes, they were red and yellow, his mother told him that they looked beautiful— that people would find them cool too, that he had nothing to worry about. His mother had told him he was special, and that he should take pride in that.

So years ago, his first day of school came, Deo walked in proudly, but he was instantly greeted by mockery. People hated him, why?! He didn't understand what he had done wrong. People were calling him a freak, saying that he was weird or something, people didn't like him.

People also hated him because of his status. His family was very rich and they just sent Deo into a fairly average school. Its because Deo doesn't like stuck up students or people who think they can get away with anything just because they have money.

However, people thought otherwise. They grouped him in as one of the rich kid snobs, the parents thought they were  
insulting them because they knew his family had so much money. So they told their kids that Deo was a wrongin and that he's a snobby brat.

His mother said that it was because they were jealous, she said that he should ignore the stares and insults because he was better, he tried to he really did... But then it got physical. The bullies would hurt him and he'd come home with multiple bruises.

These bruises were because of jealousy right? 

His mother nearly had a heart attack when he came back home battered up. He was immedieatly transferred to homeschool for the next few years of school... Until he was 9, he started a new school in a new neighborhood.

3rd grade, this would be alot easier right? By now people would've moved on to do better things like play games in the middle of class or something right? Surely bullies still don't exist, like c'mon man! Plus, he knew that this neighborhood was a bit far from his previous one so no one would know of his status.

Oh boy he was wrong, it turns out that the bullies still exist, and they're out for blood. He can't believe that he was now here, slumping down at the back of the school while he was being tormented. Why?! He asks himself again, why him?!

He had been so careful, these past few years he had been wearing sunglasses, and minus the christmas hat he always wore, he had made sure to keep to himself, to fit in more. No matter what he does, he guesses it will always stay the same, because he was weak, and he was a target.

So in the end he gave up, he didn't want to fight with the bullies anymore, he knew it would just hurt more and it would be better to just take the punishment. He deserved this, he thinks to himself. That is, until he heard a yell. 

  
Suddenly all the pain had stopped, the noises were all a blur but he didn't feel something punching him anymore, and when he opened his eyes- still hidden behind his glassses- He could see that the bullies were now on the ground and that a young boy, probably two grades below him with blue eyes was dusting his hands.

He flinched a bit when the boy walked towards him, but he held out his hand and asked. 

"Uh, are you okay?"

_And for once, Deo felt safe._

-

Deo looked at the hand offered, then at the boy, before hesitantly taking it. Standing up he quickly grabbed the christmas hat on the floor. "Yeah.. I'm fine, thanks by the way." He says as he dusts the hat, it looked a bit dead but nothing a few stitches cant fix.

"No problem, those jerks had it coming." The blue-eyed boy laughs. "Dogshit? Very fitting." Deo smiles as he remembers seeing the boy punt the guy imto the floor. "Yep, what's your name? You look new around here and I've been here for a looooong time." The boy asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm Deo, I moved here yesterday, 3rd grade! You?" Deo asked happy that he was finally making a friend, being an introvert wasn't something he expected to become in 3rd grade, like any other kid, he wanted friends too but being real quiet and boring? That's not gonna earn him any.

"Tommy! Im in grade one!" The boy says proudly. "I've lived here for a long time. So I knew you weren't from around here but hey- Fresh meat is better than rotting ones." They both laughed at that. "So Tommy, recess is almost over but, do you wanna hangout after school?" Deo asked, hoping he would agree.

"Of course! 's not like I have anything else to do!" Tommy's demeanour had changed from being cold to excited. Deo smiled. "Ayyy! I'll see you later at the gates?" "You've got it big man." Tommy says as he heads off to class.

_Unknown to the two, both were very happy that they had made a friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its done again!! wooo! These chapters are on a roll , though its cuz im on a buisness bay high XD, Kudos and Comments appreciated!


	4. A House With Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deo invites Tommy to his house

When Tommy came back to class, Puffy saw that he looked brighter than usual, huh wonder what happened during recess. Whatever it was, Puffy was glad that the kid looked more excited, while she explained nouns and verbs, she could see that Tommy was more active than the first class.

Deo on the other hand was kind of late for class because he needed to go to the clinic to get his wounds fixed, but when he came back inside everyone stared at him. "Ah Deo! Welcome back, have a seat." Their teacher Mr. Ponk says. As he sat down whispers erupted, the bandages on him were very visible as he tried to tuck it underneath his sweater.

He groaned, he couldn't wait til school ended so that he could hang out with his new friend Tommy. Come to think about it, maybe they should've exchanged numbers- does Tommy even have a phone? He wonders to himself as he half heartedly listens to class.

-

School had finally ended and Deo was waiting at the gate for Tommy, he was nervously gripping his backpack's straps. He was humming before he saw a familiar figure running in the distance. He saw the smile on the boy's face and he waved. "Deo!!" Tommy says as he throws himself onto the boy.

"Tomm- GAH!" Deo says as he almost trips. He laughed as he hugged him back. "I texted my brothers that I'm hanging out with a friend so they won't have to pick me up." Tommy says. "Ohh so you do have a phone! I was wondering if we could exchange numbers?" Deo asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tommy pulls out his phone and hands it to Deo to input his number. While the two were talking, alot of kids were staring at them in surprise and the others glanced and started to whisper. However the two children paid them no mind.

"So why don't we go to my house? We could play mario kart." Deo suggests, Tommy lit up. "You have Mario Kart?! That is so cool, lets fuckin go!" The little kid burst with excitement, jesus Tommy language much? Deo chuckled before leading them out of the school to his home.

  
When they got there, Tommy was a bit surprised. "Yoo! My house is just on the other street! We could visit" Deo gasped. "Really? Heck yeah!" The two laughed as they knocked on the door. Truth be told, the house was bigger than most houses in the neighborhood but it wasn't some mansion.

Though when the door opened, Tommy looked confused when a man in a suit opened up. "Oh sir Deo, glad to see you home." The butler says. "Punz, Deo is just fine.." Deo reassures him as he looked kinda uncomfortable, Tommy was just there confused. "I'll take your bags- oh wait, who's that?" Luke says as he notices Tommy.

"I'm Tommy!!" The boy says proudly, this made Deo chuckle. "This is my friend Tommy! We're hanging out today, is Ma home?" Deo asked curiously. "Im glad to see you have a guest over." Punz smiled. "And yes, the madam is in her room." Punz says as he closes the door.

"Eyy, Tommy let's go introduce you to my mom, the switch is in her room too." Deo says, Tommy merley grinned. "Of course! Onwards Big man!" The two went to the bedroom upstairs and opened the door. "You're back Deo! How was school hun?" The woman days with a smile until she turned around and saw another child, looking at Deo and back at Tommy, she was almost so excited as she pieced it together.

"Hi mom! This is my friend Tommy." Deo gestures to the kid beside him, Tommy grins and waves. "HELLO MAAM!" Deo's mom looked like she was about to cry. "Ohmygod!! Why didn't you tell me we had guests over, hello there Tommy Pleasure to meet you, I'm Deo's mom, you can call me Aunty though!!" She says beaming with happiness.

Tommy giggled at the woman's excitement. "Thanks for having me here Aunty!" He says. "Mom can I get the switch? Me and Tommy wanna play Mario Kart." Deo says. "Why of course! Lets hook it up to the tv, and Tommy is there anything you want to eat as a snack?" She asked. "Hmmm Coke and pizza?" Tommy asked shyly.

Deo nodded as he got the switch. "Yess Coke and Pizza are great!!" The two grinned as Deo brought the console down, Tommy sat on what he thought was the SOFTEST couch in the world. While Aunty ordered pizza and some coke, the two played video games to no end. They could be heard laughing, groaning, then suddenly shouting once more. 

The once dim home of Deo's turned into the most lively it had ever been. Aunty looked at the two with a knowing smile as he glanced at Punz. They saw Deo, the happiest he's ever looked from coming home to school. While there were a few bruises, it was less than normal and Aunty wondered why.

Nonetheless, she knew that she'd have to ask later as the two seemed to be talking alot while they eat and drink. "Don't talk when your mouth is full!" Aunty jokingly reminded them, they all chatted about many things.

_And finally, after many years, This house had become a home once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTEHR CHAPTER DONE!! Im happy for the consistent updates, idk when it'll start getting inconsistent but for now enjoy the buisness bay brainrot!! Btw for more chapters early on it'll just be Tommy and Deo, but sooner or later they'll meet the other guys! I want to take the friendships slow. Kudos and Comments appreciated! :)


	5. I Think You're Cool Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes back home but the two realize that they care about each other alot

It was getting late and the sun was already setting, the two were in Deo's room until Tommy got a call from someone. "Oh its my dad! 'sxcuse me for a sec." He says as he answers it. " _Tommy?! Where are you right now?"_ The worried voice of Phil came through the line. " _Dad! Didn't Techno and Wil tell you? I'm at a friend's house right now."_

" _Wait really? Oh! Alright then"_ You could tell Phil shifted from worry to relief. "Well its getting a little late, can you come back now?" Phil says. "Awww alright, his house is just on the other street so I can walk there." " _Uhh Toms, do you need me to pick you up?"_ Phil asked. "I could take you there on my bike." Another voice offered.

" _Who's that?"_ Phil asked. "That's Deo! He's my friend, say hi Deoooo." "Hello Mister!" Deo says. Phil let out a chuckle on the other end. " _Nice to meet you kiddo, and you don't have to if you dont want to, I could pick him up"_ "No sir its fine! It'll be fun." Deo says as Tommy nods. "Yeah! I wanna stay with Deo!" 

Phil had never heard the boy so insistent in staying with someone other than his brothers, this made him smile. " _Alright Kiddo, can you guys make it before 6:30? I don't want it to be dark dark when you get here."_ Deo was already packing up the stuff and some extra sweets for Tommy. 

"Don't worry dad! We're getting ready right now, cya laterr." Tommy ended the call. "Its sad to see you leaving.." Deo says with a slight frown, Tommy gave him a reassuring grin as they were escorted out by Luke. "Hey! Why do you look so upset dummy, we'll meet again tomorrow! Do you wanna hang out during recess?" He asked.

"I'd love to! Just message me when you're out of class." Deo says happily as he hopped onto his bike, Tommy sat on the back area as Deo started to cycle down the road. "Yeah its just on the street over, the big mint lookin' house." Tommy points after a few minutes of riding. 

"It only takes 15 minutes to cycle here! We could totally sleepover someday." Tommy yells in excitement. "A sleepover?!" Deo asked a bit taken aback. "Huh? What's wrong? Sorry is it too soon? I got excited.." Tommy instantly apologized. Deo quickly retorted. "Nonono! Thats not what I meant-"

He gives him a saddened look. "Its just.. I've never had a sleepover before- no one's really invited me to one." He fidgets with his fingers, Tommy blinks for a sec before laughing as he gave him a light smack on the back. "Ya think I have? I've never been to a sleepover too!"

"-but my brothers had sleepovers with their friends before and it was really fun, plus, you're a cool guy Deo so its bound to get exciting!" Tommy grins. Deo looked surprised before pointing at himself. "You think.. I'm cool?" He says, unsure if he heard that right.

"Well duh! You deaf or somethin? You're one of the coolest people I know, like geez man you didn't have to flex that hard during mario kart." Tommy rolled his eyes. Deo smiled and laughed. "Whatever its just cuz you suck." He says jokingly.

"eXCUSE-! I take it back you're such a dick Deo!! A DICK I TELL YOU!!" He says faking offense as the two burst into laughter. "Hahaah! I think that you're pretty cool too Tommy." Deo says as they finally get off the bike. "Of course you do! Im that charming." Tommy huffs.

Deo giggled as he knocked on the door. A man with blonde hair and a green and white striped hat opened it. "Aye! You're home, welcome back Toms, and you must be Deo! Thank you for letting him stay, sorry if he caused any trouble." Phil says as he ruffled Tommy's hair.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I NEVER cause trouble! I am PERFECT!" Tommy protested, Phil just laughed. "Sure you are." Deo tugged at his own sleeves with a shy grin. "Don't worry, Tommy's actually right, he was super fun to hang out with, I hope we could play together more often!"

Phil looked glad at the request. "Of course you can! Tommy over here  
gets bored alot so we'd be happy for you to take him! Jokes aside, I'm glad that y'all are friends." He says as Tommy yells at Deo. "NEXT TIME I'LL BEAT YOU DEO!" He says huffing.

Deo can be heard snickering as he cycled off to the distance. "HOW ABOUT YA TRY GETTING GOOD FIRST?!" Phil burst into laughter while Tommy shouted insults at the other boy. They closed the door and went back inside the home, Phil didn't miss the slight smile that formed on Tommy's face as they walked inside.

-

They were eating dinner and Wilbur started the conversation. "So where were you Tommy?" He asked curiously. "At a friends house" Tommy replied as he drank a cup of orange juice. "Really? You, have friends?" Techno asked in fake shock. "Hey! I'll have you know that my friend is so cool, he's probably nearly as cool as you Techno!" Tommy smirked.

Techno huffed. "No way, you're bluffing..." He muttered, Wilbur gave his twin a sly grin. "Aweee is Techno jelly that Tommy thinks is friend is cooler than himm~?" He joked. "I didn't say cooler! I said nearly, get your facts straight nerd!" Tommy stuck his tomgue out at Techno.

"Why you little zombie child-!" Wilbur hissed as he tried to take Tommy's food as revenge, Tommy retorted by slapping him and then the two started bickering while Techno just sighed knowing that in 5 seconds he's getting wrapped into this chaos too. Phil merley sighed with amusement.

_"Just don't break the lights..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's writing fics instead of doing homework?!?! XD but hey next chapter woo! Kudos and Comments are appreicated!


	6. Something Better Than a Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno meets Deo and Tommy on the rooftop and Deo starts to reflect

Techno was walking around the hallways of his class, it was the second day of school and now friendgroups have started to form, 7th grade was that time where everyone either became smarter, meaner, or stupid. It is what it is, he sighs.

But as much as he hates to admit it, he too, had his funky group of moronic friends. Though right now they were all in detention because one of them messed up and accidentally got the others in trouble (coughcough Quackity coughcough) He sighed as he was alone during recess.

He wandered to the rooftop of the building where not alot of people go to for some reason- probably because it was hard to find the staircase to it unless you really were looking. Once he got there he notice that two people were there, but then he was surprised when he recognized one of them.

"Damn the view up here is sweet!" A young Tommy snorts as he inched closer towards the rooftop barriers, but he was carefully restrained back by a man in sunglasses and a christmas hat (Technoblade thinks to himself as he watches them from afar.)

"Jesus Tommy, be careful, what if you fall?" Deo chuckles as they both ate food. "I will never fall! I'm Tommy!! The biggest man alive mind you!" The boy huffed, Deo just laughed at his antics while they chat about video games. Techno addmitedly was curious of Tommy's new friend.

So he went out of hiding and caught their attention. "Hi there." He casually waved, Tommy turned around at the familiar sight and grinned. "Techno!" He says as he ran to the pink-haired male. Deo waved at him, he recognized him as the guy a few grades above him.

"Hope you guys dont mind me here, I went up and thought no one would be here." Techno shrugged, Tommy gave him a hug and snickered. "Its alright! Me and Deo were just talking about stuff, he plays minecraft too!" Tommy said excitedly.

"I'm assuming that Deo is the new friend you've been talking about." Techno glanced at Deo for a bit as Deo nervously smiled. "Uh yeah, Nice to meet you!" Deo says, Techno had met Deo a couple of times in the hallways and has deemed him not a threat, hell, the kid was anything but a threat.

So while he was still a bit skeptical, Technoo came to the conclusion that he trusted Deo with Tommy. "Welp, that's enough of social interaction for me today— Hope Tommy doesn't tire you out." Techno says with a lazy smirk.

"WHAT THE- HEY!! ILL HAVE YOU KNOW DEO LIKES TO BE AROUND MEE!!!" Tommy exclaims in anger, shouting insults at the snickering brother who left, Deo just chuckled along while Tommy groans. "Not you too!!" Deo smiled. "You have a great brother, he's really pog."

"pShh yeah right! He's such a dick." Tommy rolls his eyes. "But yeah he is pretty pog, wait til you meet my other one!" Tommy says as he drinks some coke. "You have two brothers?! Damn! I've always wanted siblings.." Deo says with a sigh.

"Really? Are you serious?! Its so annoying to have two brothers who are both cocky jerks! Like yeah they're super cool and all and I love them for that and we're partners and crime and all that but they can be dicks sometimes! Like did you know Wilbur literally set something on fire and blamed ME- ME! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Tommy rants.

"Hehehe, but isn't that what makes life fun? Y'know.. More livelier?" Deo says with a sad gaze, Tommy took notice of this and crossed his arms staying a bit silent, a frown creeping onto his face as he didn't want Deo to feel down.

"My house is seriously boring, the neighbors never talk to me and I don't have any friends to come over so it always felt so empty." Deo gave a sad chuckle, it was then Tommy sighed. "Geez Deo, you're such a downer sometimes." He says, Deo instantly started to apologize, thinking that Tommy was mad.

"Didn't I tell you alreadyyy Dont be too hard on yourself! Its not your fault that people are stupid morons who can't see how cool you are." Tommy smirked. "Plus, you keep saying you want company! Well guess what you've got the best one there is- aka ME!!!!"

Deo laughed at him and nodded. "Yeah.. You're right." Tommy chuckles "Also, you don't need siblings, you already have something that's better than a sibling!" Tommy says, Deo looked confused. "What?" He asked.

_Tommy gave him a triumphant grin as he pointed at himself. "You have a loyal Best Friend- duh!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break yesterday but now im back!! :D Its the next chapter woop woop~ Kudos and comments appreciated!


	7. There's a Carnival In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Techno take Deo and Tommy to a carnival and Deo is happy

As Technoblade closed the door to the rooftop srea, he turned around to see Wilbur standing there. "Jesus-! Wil, you scared me.." Techno sighed as Wilbur gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry sorry~ Couldn't help but follow you here Tech." He says.

"You were listening in, weren't you?" Techno says, unamused by Wilbur's action. "Mhm, and I was honestly surprised, I thought you wouldn't give in so easilly.." He eyes him curiously. Techno shrugged as he walked down the stairs wit Wilbur.

"I know the kid- somewhat, a few grades younger. I've had a couple of chats, he's a good kid." Techno says as Wilbur chuckled. "Really? I see.. Those two get along well don't they?" Techno nodded. "For someone so different the two are kinda similar." 

"The two say they're gonna hang out again, I heard there was a festival nearby." Techno says. "A carnival? That's fun! Maybe they wanna go? There's games Tommy really likes." Wilbur says happily. "Yeah, I'll go text Tommy about it. He says as they go back into the classrooms.

  
-

As class was over, Tommy got outta that classroom zooming, he was looking for Deo in the campus, as he saw the familiar orange-sweatered kid, he tackled the other into a hug. Deo laughed as he gladly hugged him back.  
"Hi Tommy, what are we doing?"

"Techno texted me that there's a carnival nearby, do you wanna go?" Tommy says excitedly, Deo gasped. "I have never been to a carnival before! I've seen pictures, but my ma wasn't allowed to take me to ones." Deo says with a sigh.

Tommy raised a brow. "Why?" He asked confused. "Something about it being dangerous? I dunno, but that was back then, I'm sure I can go there now! Plus, now I have a friend to go with so I'm not gonna get mugged outta nowhere." He joked.

"Yeah! No one messes with my friends." Tommy snickers as Deo smiled. "Come on! We're meeting up at the gate with my brothers." He says as he dragged Deo with him. 

Techno and Wilbur waited at the gates, Wilbur was humming a tune that Techno recognized as a song Wilbur has been making for a while. After a few minutes they saw the two in view and waved. "WE'RE HEREEEEEE!" Tommy yells as Deo chuckled softly.

"Hey you two- and I think we haven't met before. I'm Wilbur! Nice to meet ya." The boy with a beanie grinned, Deo gave a slight smile. "Nice to meet you.. Thanks for letting me come." He says as Tommy smiled. "Today's gonna be so fuckin fun!" Wilbur jokingly nudged him. "Tommy! Laungage." He laughes. "Oh don't go all bbh on me Wil! Don't mind these idiots Deo, lets gooo!"

"Pff anyway, Phil told us that we should come back home by 3 and that Deo can eat lunch with us." Techno says, The two excitedly nodded then ran off to the direction of the carnival, Wilbur chuckled. "Last one there is CRINGE!" He says as he ran aswell, Techno grunted at their shenanigans.

"You all suck." He rolled his eyes as he ran, the thing is, Techno was part of the track and field club and outran everyone. Deo, Tommy, and Wilbur gasped for air as Techno looked at them smugly. "You morons have to train 500 more years to beat me." He says, Deo whispered to Tommy. "Your brother's so cool." He says.

Tommy laughed and agreed as they all arrived in the carnival. "Ok guys, stay close, there's a lotta people in here so don't get lost ok?" Wilbur says as he pats both of the kids' heads. "Yeah yeah we've got this Wil!" Tommy complains and Wil and Techno just snicker. "Alright, off we go then, which games do you two wanna play?"

Tommy looked over at Deo to ask before he saw that Deo was looking around in awe. "Deo?" Tommy asked, as it seemed like Deo was so zoned out. Deo snapped back by the mention of his name and rubbed his next sheepishly. "Sorry! Its just, this place looks so.. festive." He says enthusiastically.

  
Tommy snorted. "Well a carnival's suppised to be festive innit?" Deo chuckled. "Yeah yeah, whatever smartass." He rolled his eyes behind the glasses. "What's that game?" Deo points at a big pool of rubber ducks.

"Pick a duck, you have this fishing pole with a magnetic hook and there are magnets on the ducks, the pool spins and you have to get it, the colors at the bottom say what kinda prizes you get." Techno explains. "That sounds  
fun! I've never done anything like that before." Deo says.

"Yeah! Its really hard to get it since they spin really fast, but I think you can do it!" Tommy says, Wilbur pays for a chance to play. "Go ahead you two! I'll just buy us some drinks." Wilbur says as he left Techno to babysit the two.

Deo was trying to get one duck before one finally hooked onto his rod. "I got one-!" He says happily. "Hell yeah Deo! I knew you could do it!!" Tommy grins, the prize person gave Deo a stuffed cow. "Here you go Tommy!" Deo says as he gives Tommy the plushie, Tommy raised a brow. 

"Huh? This is your prize Deo" He says chuckling. "Well its your brother's money that was used to get the game." Deo says. "But you won the prize!" Tommy huffed, the two bantered back and forth between Techno sighed.

"Look guys, why don't you two just share the damn thing, put it in your locker and keep switching? Y'know like a friendship totem?" Techno suggests, Tommy gasped. "Thats actually a great idea!" He says with a grin, Deo agreed. "What'll we name the fella?" Deo asked curiously.

"mmm How about Henry?" Tommy says. "Where'd that come from?" Deo laughs. "Hey! Henry is a name for a big man like this!" Tommy says pointing at the cow. "Henry it is then." Deo smiles, they all chuckle.

Wilbur came back with some drinks and they play a few more games, earning candies, a few stuffed animals and cheap toys, Deo have never been happier. "Did you enjoy the carnival?" Wilbur asked the two kids. "Yeah! Today was great" Deo says happilly. "I really appreciate the invite."

"Of course, a friend of Tommy's is a friend of ours." Wil chuckles. "Come on, we gotta head back hone for lunch." Techno reminds them. "Yeah yeah we're moving we're movinggg" Tommy groans as Deo followed behind.

_As they walk back to the house, Deo looked at the cow plushie before smiling. "A totem of friendship aye?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried expirementing with a slightly longer chapter! Thats why it took a bit longer L, but anyway, tell me if y'all want longer chapters! Kudos and Comments appreciated


	8. I Trust you, and You Trust Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter, Deo comes over to Tommy's house but Tommy's a bit surprised.

Its been a few months already since Deo and Tommy first met, the two stuck together like glue, the whole school knew that if you were to mess with one of them, then the other would kill you.

The bullying started to die down a little, occasional ruckus here and there, but alot of them knew to steer clear from the formidable duo. The whole school dubbed them as the dynamic duo and honestly? The two didn't mind and even thought it was pretty cool.

Phil and Aunty had become friends and soon enough they went on alot of sleepovers and vacations together, the past few months literally felt like years of friendship to the two and they couldn't ask for nothing more.

They trusted each other, with every little secret, with every single sadness, with every single joy. They shared these memories together and they never wanted to change.

Which is why, Tommy was surprisingly shocked, he knew this time would come though— but now that he realizes it, he's never really questioned it at all, more focused on having fun with Deo and forming a bond, it didn't even cross his mind! Which was funny because he knew he wanted to ask someday.

Why was he so surprised? Because today he and Deo were gonna hang out in his bedroom for the weekend, and while everything was the same, Deo walked in and promptly plopped his glasses on Tommy's bedside table.

"Hiya Tommy! Are you ready to stay up tonight and NOT get caught by Phil last time?!" Deo snorted, Tommy grinned. "Well duh I am-" He barley got out the entire sentence before noticing what had just happened.

He looked at Deo and stared at him for a while, then at the glasses, then back at him, then at the glasses, until he realized what felt new. "Your-" He says, cutting himself off still agape.

He doesn't know why he's surprised, Deo OBVIOUSLY had eyes right?! So why did it seem so weird to see the other without his glasses. He could tell that Deo started to look uncomfortable, he was being bold and wanted to try to relax a bit more but he hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Deo stood there awkwardly in silence as he prays to himself, hoping that this was okay, hoping that Tommy wouldn't turn on him the moment he saw. Hoping that Tommy wouldn't leave him the moment he saw. 

He expected laughing- or mockery, or disgusted, or well.. A mix of both, until he heard the boy chuckle. "Well you're mom did say they looked really cool." He heard the blonde say happilly. He looked at him a bit shocked but with a small grin.

"Hope you don't mind, just wanted to spice things up." He joked. "Well you sure did well on that! Now c'mon Deo lets go watch some youtube videos" Tommy says as he draged Deo onto his bed with a little laptop.

"Haha okay Tommy" Said boy says as they both start to watch videos, a few minutes in and they're both laughing and enjoying themselves. As Deo looks at Tommy, Tommy merley snorts. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" The other jokingly says.

"Oh shut up, I was just... Confused." Deo mutters, Tommy raised a brow. "Confused? Why's that Big man?" He says curiously. "Because well, you didn't think I'm weird." Deo laughs softly.

"What the fuck mann?! How long have you known me, you know I'd never." Tommy rolls his eyes with a smirk. Deo laughed. "Yeah yeah I know." He says as they both continue to watch happilly.

After a few minutes Tommy pipes up again. "You trust me right Deo?" He asked half-heartedly. Deo nodds "Yeah, I really do." He smiled.

_Tommy grins happilly. "WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DO!! I'M TOMMY TRUSTY AFTER ALL!" He says proudly. "Jesus Christ pipe it down Tommy its like 12 am"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK LAST TIMEDEO AND TOMMY FRIENDSHIP CHAPTER I PROMISE HAHAHA, This is just a short filler chapter for the next chapter ;) Special, A new person is joining this wonderful duo.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo First chapter is done!


End file.
